


「相二」为人师表

by dika10969



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「相二」为人师表

1.

二宫和也来了。

相叶雅纪竖起耳朵，隐约听到他正与自家老妈在客厅外对话。细碎声响传来，相叶无心关注书本内容，肌肉绷紧，身体先一步为二宫即将进入卧室做足了紧张且期待的准备。

下一秒，二宫和也果然敲了敲门，相叶清清嗓子，装模作样地回了一句“请进”，二宫闻声推门而入。

他的声音温润，询问侧过身投来视线的相叶：“已经在看书呢。”

相叶点点头：“是。”

二宫和也放下包，接过美千代端来的水果盘放在书桌边缘，看了眼他正在做的考试模拟数学题，轻声问道：“都会了吗？”

相叶很诚实：“最后三道大题有些看不懂。”

“看不懂没关系，”室内暖气供得足，二宫脱了修身的大衣挂上角落里的衣架，他里面穿了一件小v领的灰色毛衣，贴着身体勾勒出纤瘦的身材，他说，“你先标出来，等会我一起讲给你听。”

“好。”

嘴上是这么应着，相叶心里却走了神，余光小心翼翼地停留在二宫和也领口那片裸露的的皮肤，光滑，白皙，看上去手感良好。相叶克制住自己逐渐放肆的眼神，尽力避免流泻出一丝觊觎。

二宫对他冒犯的眼神似乎浑然不觉，拍了拍衣角，坐在相叶旁边的椅子上，从包里掏出辅导教材，压平了书页准备给他讲题。

相叶转了一圈笔，心不在焉地在题目下画出歪斜的线条标注。过了会，美千代敲门进来，说餐馆有事需要出门一趟，拜托二宫帮忙好生管教相叶，要是回来晚，就让他自行解决晚饭。

二宫扶着书脚，微笑着点头同意。

倒是相叶有些不耐烦，“老师在这里你就不要担心了。”

美千代瞪了自己儿子一眼，又再三叮嘱让他服从老师管教才出了门。

 

2.

除去自家亲戚，美千代最信任的人莫过于二宫和也，二宫和也年长相叶十岁，两家人做了好多年的对门邻居，一起看着相叶雅纪从豆丁般小屁孩窜成了今日的青春期大男生。

尤其二宫毕业后顺利成为一名中学老师，最常面对的就是相叶雅纪这般大的学生，美千代着急自家儿子在班级垫底的成绩，特意邀请二宫和也做家庭教师。

出于两家人多年情谊，二宫和也欣然应允，逢周末下午便抱着教材来给相叶雅纪辅导。

说来也奇怪，相叶性子天生叛逆，在学校里和班主任每每争起来是寸步不让，打架斗殴更是家常便饭的小事，胳膊和膝盖永远带了点淤青，偏偏遇到二宫，整个人耷拉下来，乖乖地拿着笔在白纸上算起令人头疼的圆锥曲线方程。

他听话，二宫自然乐见其成。男人的手搭在相叶的腕骨上，抽出压在他手下的练习册，白皙的手指滑过纸面，认真审视复杂的压轴题。

相叶雅纪皱了皱鼻子，转动的笔杆稍不留神飞出去，打在二宫和也的胳膊肘继而弹到地面。

相叶下意识探手去捡，二宫和也侧身给他让出位置，漂亮的眼睛自上而下淡淡睨视。

“相叶，我问你，”他忽然开口，语气平静地说出惊骇世人的问题，“……你是不是喜欢我？”

刚握入手里的笔，啪地一声又掉了。

 

3.

少年就是少年，总有股自以为将爱意藏好无人知晓的小聪明，殊不知老话说的好，有些东西，就算捂住了嘴巴，也会从眼睛里冒出来。

相叶灼热的眼神，堪称时时刻刻黏在二宫身上。二宫和也甚至能感受到实质般的游移。他先是装作不经意地盯着自己的嘴唇，然后滑到被衬衫勾勒出的腰线，再是臀丘起伏收入私处的弧度。

二宫和也舔舔干燥的下唇，觉得日渐长大的小崽子差不多懂趣儿了。

上礼拜相叶雅纪跟隔壁学校的不良少年打了一架，伤敌一千自损八百，脸上同样挂了彩，他嫌老妈见了肯定会尖叫嚷嚷，放学后便先敲开二宫的门，求他帮忙简单处理一下。

二宫和也心疼地替他涂了红药水，将人送回去，好言好语抚平了美千代的情绪。晚上回自个家，拖着疲惫的身子收拾晾晒衣物时，蓦地发现……少了一件。

一条白色的三角内裤。

二宫呼出一口气，在排除一切不可能后，确定了看似最荒诞的可能：是相叶雅纪偷走了它。

他看着长大的邻里少年，已经褪去毛毛躁躁穿着宽大校服的中学生形象，逐渐成为一个发育优良、比自己身材更为高大的成年人——有了情欲之心，甚至将觊觎的目标对准了年长十岁的兄长。

那天夜里，他想了很久。

他为与相叶雅纪之间发生的变化心惊，更惊愕的是，他审问内心，没有一丝为此感到恼怒厌恶的情绪。他只是惊讶，惊讶之余，竟还有几分可耻的期待。

少年的喉结线条愈发鲜明，鼓起的肌肉，桀骜不驯的眼神，一个男人正在成型中，二宫心口发痒，莫名想献祭般以身成全他的彻底蜕变。

二宫和也，他冷笑，你才不是阿姨口中的什么好孩子，你不过是一个揣着这般龌龊心思的变态。

 

4.

相叶雅纪并不是一个脆弱的人，相反，他聪明，机敏，反应力一流，除了学习成绩差点，领导力，反应力，组织能力，无一不是同龄人里首屈一指的。

在度过最初世界塌陷的两秒钟，他很快找回被差点击溃的神智：“老师你胡说什么呢。”

二宫和也依旧冷静：“那我们换个话题，你把我那条内裤藏在哪里了？枕头下？被窝里？衣柜底？”

相叶一时无言，低着头抿紧唇。

二宫追问：“你偷它做什么？我的尺寸你能穿？还是你要靠我的内裤自慰？怎么做？把它套在你的阴茎上面撸动吗？”

他的语速又快又急，像一记接一记响亮的耳光击中相叶雅纪的脸颊。

相叶面红耳赤，半响才抬起头，眼神恶狠狠的，带点被戳穿后不服输的脆弱和倔强：“是又怎样？我他妈就是喜欢你，就是趁你去拿药水偷了你的内裤，把它缠起来在勃起的时候往上面射精。”

少年越说越大声，梗着脖子犯犟：“我他妈就是一个见不得人的变态怎么了，你是要告诉其他人，还是觉得我恶心……我都无所谓！”

话虽这么说，末尾音调却微微发抖，相叶心里显然不如他表现出的蛮不在乎。

二宫和也倒是没再步步紧逼，弯腰替他捡起了躺在地上的笔，递到相叶手里。相叶谨慎地观察他的神色，迟疑握住笔端。二宫又恢复了有条不紊的动作，理了理毛衣的袖口，纤瘦的腰挺得笔直，所谓的作业卷子辅导教材早就被他抬手挥到一旁，他的眼神肆无忌惮，带着成年男性的势在必得，直勾勾冲少年散发浪荡放纵的气息。

他不是熟人眼中自带仙气的中学老师，他是盘踞在树梢诱哄亚当偷尝禁果的毒蛇。

“不怎么样，”二宫终于开口，“只是要你操我而已。”

 

5.

直到二宫扶着那根阴茎坐下吞了大半，相叶雅纪仍有种摆脱不掉的失真感。他是绝绝对对的第一次，看过零星几部黄片，大多是男人与女人的实战，一头黄毛卷发的少妇被猥琐男桎梏在怀里疯狂耸动，画面看起来色情而龌龊。她们没有一个人身上具有二宫和也裸体的美感，被钉死在自己怀里，痛苦得皱紧眉眼却喘出令人兴奋的呻吟。

相叶雅纪十八岁了，他有基本常识，也有男性的本能，何况先天条件并不逊色，在坚定不移的插入中顶得二宫和也咬着手指哀叫。他的邻居，他的家庭教师，比他大了十岁的兄长，背靠着他的胸膛在他怀里挨操。

润滑剂是这个人藏在口袋里带过来的，相叶青涩得甚至不懂如何打开盖子，二宫和也只好拧开后挤到指尖，揉弄穴口自行扩张。他的手指那么好看，相叶平时只偷看过他闲暇时执笔写字的优雅洒脱，却是第一次见到指尖陷入私密地域，动作间隐约见殷红嫩肉，每戳刺一下就带动二宫声带的震动。

二宫老师原来这么骚，这么浪，这么会叫，这么熟练。相叶一时竟分不出心情如何，大起大落，而他被二宫和也一只手操作，捧着仓皇的心在其中浮沉。相叶思及此不禁有些莫名的怒气，他掐着二宫和也的腰，奋力向上顶，重力的作用让少年的进攻伤害力加倍，二宫眼泪刷地滚落，软绵绵的手指搭在相叶青筋暴起的手背。

“相叶ちゃん……慢点，难受……”

他软得像颗棉花做的糖，搁在以前，相叶会像难得讨到了糖的小孩捧在手里精心呵护，然而今天，他只想将这颗糖含在唇齿间，用力吮吸，最好咬碎他，吞吃入腹，让他知道饥肠辘辘的人会有多疯狂。

“老师，kazu，”相叶舔他绷紧的颈项线条，“你不该这么骚……都是你的错。”

他刻意亲昵地唤二宫，语气又乖又温柔，阴茎插入的动作却迅猛而粗鲁，健壮的大腿肌肉一下一下撞击盆骨处丰满的肉波。

“老师，尼桑，我妈那么放心地把我交给你……她知道你这么骚吗，连床都没上，坐在我的腿上被我操的这么乱七八糟。”

二宫和也呜呜地说不出一个字，快感如电流在体内血管飞窜，麻痹了所有神经末梢，柔软的肠道被操开，暗夜里蛰伏的欲望终于伺机宣泄了干净。

 

6.

美千代回来的时候已是夜里，餐厅营业结束后有聚会，她喝了点酒，头微晕，开了门后径直走向主卧，准备洗漱完毕早点休息。谁知经过书房，意外发现门缝里泄露出细弱的光亮。

这么晚了，相叶雅纪还在学习。

她欣喜地停住脚步，推门而入。书桌左上角考试模拟题测的封皮折射出反伪标志的银色，桌面摊开一张六面的英语卷子，二宫和也正用红笔打叉，听到声音侧头看过来，微笑道：“阿姨好，您回来了。”

相叶不情愿地跟着附和：“妈。”

美千代早就习惯儿子的尿性，也不恼，反而对二宫和也的贴心教导再三感激，二宫忙摆手说举手之劳罢了。

时间有点晚了，两家又住得近，美千代便没有让二宫留宿一晚，二宫和也解释完最后一道题的难点，将辅导教材收入包内，取了衣架的长款大衣穿上。

相叶雅纪忽然嗤笑：“老师，盖住了啊。”

二宫和也安静不语。

美千代一拍相叶脑袋：“胡说八道什么呢！”

相叶嘟囔：“你懂个屁。”

“你这孩子怎么说话的呢？”

“我就这样！”

“臭小子你……”

“你别拍我啊，我成年了都，别动手动脚。”

……

母子俩一如既往磕绊不断，二宫和也只微笑着听他俩碎碎念，收拾好后帮忙关上书房门：“阿姨你们先聊着，这么近，不用送，我先走了。”

话虽这么说，美千代还是驱使相叶雅纪跟上去送他。

相叶心里冷笑一声，感慨老妈压根不知道这是把你亲生儿子往坑里推啊。想归想，他还是一个箭步追了上去，楼道里装的是感应灯，相叶脚步声重，一脚踩亮了两层楼的灯光，光晕落下，二宫和也的身影一半明亮一半黑暗。

两人一时无话。

直到相叶雅纪压低变声期音色，娓娓道来：“二宫老师，我刚才才发现，数学最后一道题实在太难了，明天你能来我房间，再教一遍吗？”

二宫和也慢腾腾回身，眼底闪烁着看不清的星芒，语气似乎颇为无奈：

“那怎么办呢，看来教了你……得负责到底。”

 

end.


End file.
